Hadrian Valerius Magnus
by 252020
Summary: Harry has avenged his parents' murder, his debt is paid; their world is safe. Now determined to return to his own, a world filled with muggles, gods and Dark Hunters, Harry returns to the man who raised him, hoping to find a new home in New Orleans. H/A *I may change the title later*
1. Chapter 1

_"When someone suffers a horrible injustice, their soul makes a scream so loud that it resonates through the halls of Olympus. When Artemis hears it, she goes to the one who cried out and offers them a bargain. For a single Act of Vengeance against those who wronged them, they will swear allegiance to her and fight in her army against the Daimon* predators."_

_**- Creation of a Dark Hunter**_

_(Sherrilyn Kenyon, Night Pleasures, 2002; 79)_

**Prologue**

Harry didn't remember it, he didn't remember them, and for that he was glad. Some said he had been taken against their will, that he had been kidnapped, but he knew better, He knew the truth.

At the age of five Harry had been abandoned in that alley as if he was nothing. Valerius, Dark Hunter** who was hiding in a London basement after a hunt gone wrong, had seen it all. Later Valerius had told him he hadn't said a word, never cried out, barely moved, he had just waited in silence, even as the rain started to fall, for them to return for him. Unsure of what to do, and against his better judgement, Valerius had taken him home with him when the sun set to have his squire*** deal with the child and authorities the next day. But a small display of accidental magic had stopped him, that and the evident abuse he had been through had made him do something he hadn't done in decades. He had taken the boy in, he had been younger than any of his previous wards had been when he taken them in, but he had had little choice in the case of Harry Potter. He was different.

In fact the boy soon became the son he had given up on ever having over two millennia ago, he became the greatest secret of the Magnus household. He became Hadrian Valerius Magnus.

_* Daimons are basically another breed of humans (Apollites) created by Apollo with superior speed, strength and beauty who possess physic abilities. However, millennia ago they betrayed Apollo by killing his human lover and were cursed to die at the age of 27 and to never be able to walk in the daylight so that he never would have to see them again. The only way for them to live passed the age of 27 is to consume human souls and become daimons. Most humans believe them to be demons or vampires._

_** Dark Hunters are the soulless soldiers in Artemis' army in the fight against the Daimons, who spend their immortal lives keeping humanity safe every night from the daimons. In exchange for their souls they were granted an act of vengeance, super strength, speed and physic powers as well as a severe sun allergy that make them the Daimons equals in power. (They are not evil just because they lack a soul!)_

_*** Since the Dark Hunters can't go out during the day they have squires to help them out and do their daytime errands. They are the only humans that are allowed to know the Dark Hunters' secrets and about the Daimons they hunt. _

_A/N: If you want more info about them you will have to google them, but at least you have the basics now. =)_

**Chapter One**

Harry did a double take in the shop-window to look at his reflection and nodded to himself, his father would approve. Normally he wouldn't be too concerned with his wardrobe when he came home, but this time it was different. It had been years since he sent his father a letter telling him he had a debt to pay and that he wouldn't return for a while and he hadn't contacted him since.

In his defence it had been for his father's own protection he had done so. If Valerius was attacked and killed a Death Eater Harry had no doubt that Artemis would have had him destroyed. There was no love lost between her and her Roman Dark Hunters and ordinary Dark Hunters were never allowed to take a human life and for all their faults a Death Eater was still human. But Voldemort was gone now, Harry had paid his debt to his parents, they had been avenged; their world was safe and he could return to his life.

Harry had been betrayed too many times to feel any true love or loyalty for that world himself, too often they had turned their backs on him as he tried to fulfil the very expectations they had put on him, or for things he had no control over. Now he was done with it, and with them. It was time to come home. Harry Potter was once again buried and Hadrian Magnus was going back where he belonged in the peculiar world he had created for himself among muggles, gods, and Dark Hunters.

Giving himself another once-over he noticed that he looked like a Versace manikin dressed in his jeans, back T, black cashmere coat and scarf, all Versace. In truth it felt odd walking around in muggle clothing, but his father preferred it over the wizard robes. The cloths he now wore were exactly the type his father preferred him in, the type that always waited for him in his wardrobe when he returned from Hogwarts. The style he wore himself. Harry didn't mind, in truth he preferred them to wizard robes as well, but in the months, since Voldemort's death Harry had played the role of perfect wizard to help calm the still war-torn wizarding world as he helped rebuild, and show his support for the new government. It was strong enough to survive without him now, and it would have to, he wasn't giving them a choice. He had no ties that bound him to them anymore, he had severed them all, not even a god would be able to find him now if he didn't want it to, so they certainly wouldn't. Now he would live for himself.

When he walked up to the old Victorian townhouse he grown up in he was taken by surprise. Saying that it looked abandoned wouldn't be true, but almost. The welcoming dim light that he had grown accustomed finding in every room was gone. Gilbert, his father's butler, always kept them on during the night to welcome his father home when he returned just before the sunlight hours. But there was no light or movement inside, nor did anyone open as he knocked on the doors.

With practised ease Harry opened the door, not even needing to draw his wand, and walked inside. It was as he feared, there was no one there, only covered furniture and a faint layer of dust. Confused Harry made his way to his old room, finding an envelope on his desk with his father's familiar neat handwriting on the front spelling his name.

In it was a note informing him that Artemis had transferred him to New Orleans, it was dated a week ago, and that there was a room waiting for him there should he choose to join him. If not he was welcome to the London house or any other residence he should chose. Then, in the very end of the note, was the New Orleans address. Harry didn't even need to consider it before be booked his flight to New Orleans. A simple confundus charm would get him though customs even without a valid passport and visa without any difficulties. Besides, how could someone wishing to forget refuse Mardi Gras in New Orleans when they been so kindly invited?

By the time Harry landed in New Orleans and made his way to his father's new address it was already nightfall, meaning his father had most likely already left the house for the night. Gilbert however had been quick to welcome the 'young master' back, earning Harry a very strange look from what he could only assume was Valerius' new squire, not that he looked anything like Fredrico. But for now Harry ignored him and instead gave the other man his full attention.

"Where is father? Is he home?"

"I am afraid not, you will have to wait until morning to see him." Gilbert told him, giving him a meaningful look as if to remind him that neither Harry nor Gilbert himself should know anything about Valerius' night activities. And despite his wish to protest, to ask where he could find him, Harry knew that stubborn jaw well and that nothing short of a truth potion would get a word out of the man, if he even knew where he was. So instead Harry made a U-turn back out the door, promising the butler that he would be back before sunrise while ignoring his protests.

Harry had never been good at waiting, and he dealt with restlessness even worse, so if his father wasn't there he would simply have to find something else to do until he was. He was too wired to sleep. Getting to know his new hometown seemed like a good idea. For the past six months he had snuck out to muggle London when he could get away from the wizarding world, and apparently his magical soul seemed to be extra tempting to the daimons hence he had quickly learned the advantage of knowing his surroundings. Not that he was going to spend his nights intentionally hunting them. To say Valerius had been furious with him when he caught Harry doing just that the summer before he cut off contact with his father would have been the understatement of the century and it wasn't anything Harry was hoping to get a repeat of soon. But unlike back then Harry didn't feel the need to fight or try to make up for the deaths he had caused.

If there was anything Harry had learned in the aftermath of Voldemort's war it was that war was a dirty business where people had killed in order to protect their families, where grandparents had sold out their daughters-in-laws and sons-in-law to save their grandchildren, where people had watched in silence while others were humiliated and tortured in front of them, even joining in in the torture occasionally out of fear that they would be the next victim if they didn't. No one seemed clean after that war, not even Harry. He had seen people die because of him, he had silently watched others being taken to be tortured and killed by the snatchers and done nothing to stop them so that he would remain free. He had even used an unforgivable on an innocent, with an ease that scared him he had robed a person of freewill and choice. His had grown up on old war stories, learning military tactics, learning how to fight. He had known what was to come and what he would have to do. But as much as he wished it to be true the end did not justify the means. Now all he wanted was to forget and start anew. He had no intention of joining Artemis's eternal war or any other war for that matter.

By the time Harry returned to his new home Valerius was waiting for him, and he didn't look happy. Though Harry wasn't sure if that was because of his nearly three year long absence or his decision to run around New Orleans at night by himself. Probably both.

"Father." Harry said respectfully, keeping a distance until Valarius gestured for him come forward and embrace him. To most this might have seemed odd, but Valarius had been raised in ancient Rome and most of his parenting technics came from his military training. He didn't know why, he knew Valerius was from a good family, that he had had brothers, yet every time he tried to be loving it was stiff, like he neither knew how to give or receive it. Despite this Harry knew that his father would always keep him safe, care for him, love him. He had proven it more than once. Even when Harry done accidental magic, when he had destroyed a priceless ancient vas playing as a child, even when he had run up to Acheron at the age of six and asked if he was 'father's friend' despite having been told to never letting him see him, Valerius had cared for him, protected him, and done everything to keep him safe.

When Valerius stepped back he placed his hands on Harry's cheeks and made him look up at him so that he could survey his face more closely, as if he could see everything that had happened to Harry since they last seen each other was written there for him to see. The sight that greeted him seemed to sadden him.

"You look as if you have seen war. What debt did you have to pay?" It was more of a whisper than a question, and Harry didn't answer immediately. He had never told his father of the less pleasant aspects of the wizarding world, nor the burdens it had placed on his shoulders. Even at 11 he had known Valerius could not get involved.

"I had to avenge my parents' murder." He told him instead, it was vague enough and as a Dark Hunter the need for vengeance was something Valerius understood all to well.

"You were victorious." He said, already knowing he had been. If not he would not be standing in front of him now.

"Of course." Harry smiled. "It is over."

Valerius smiled, and Harry was sure he saw pride in his father's eyes. "Good. Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you my wonderful, wonderful, wonderful reviewers! To prove how much I appreciate the reviews I am posting the second chapter earlier than planned, and even added some extra info in chapter as to answer some of the questions you asked in your reviews. I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Chapter TWO**

On his second night in New Orleans his father gave him a quick tour of the city before he needed to attend to his Dark Hunter duties, which had led to, and ended at, Jackson Square, and almost immediately his eyes were drawn to an impossibly tall man by the statue in the middle of the square.

Standing tall at six feet eight with long metallic purple hair and wearing black wraparound sunglasses long after sundown, the man was a hard man to miss. But it wasn't the man's appearance, rather it was his strange aura that made Harry's eyes stay on him. It flowed out of him like a dangerous tsunami. The very air around the man seemed charged with mystical energy so powerful that it would make the skin on your arms or back of your neck crawl if you stood too close to him. Even a muggle should be able to feel it. If he hadn't known better Harry would have thought he was looking at an extremely powerful wizard, but not even Voldemort or Dumblefore could come close to the power of this man… he could feel it wrap itself around him from across the square, and the intensity of it was blinding. This man wasn't human, he couldn't be. And as soon as that thought had passed through his mind the man's head jerked towards him, or so Harry had thought until he saw it was Valerius, not he, who had drawn his attention. But his father chose to ignore him another few minutes, and soon the man's attention wandered to yet another man, who without a doubt had to be a Dark hunter.

Ever since he became a 'master of death' Harry had been able to see and feel the difference between daimons and humans, in fact he was now able to see auras and not just feel their magical powers like other wizards could do occasionally. And that man's aura, and that of Valerius', were almost identical in one aspect… they lacked a soul… This revelation made him take a second look at the man who he now assumed had to be Acheron. He wasn't lacking one, though he couldn't be sure... seeing how odd his aura was… Either way there were at least two other men who still had their souls next to Acheron… if they were squires the requirements had certainly changed since Fredrico's days, but that's where that line of thought ended as his father's voice broke his reverie.

"They are early." He said, surveying the men with more than a little distaste before turning to his son. "Seems I must leave you, don't get yourself killed by hunting things you shouldn't." And with those parting words he moved to join the odd group in the centre of the square. It was certainly the strangest looking gathering of people Harry had ever seen, and as a wizard that said more than it would in most cases.

One man was dressed in jeans, a dark green sweater, and bomber jacket—the perfect image of a rich college student. He might actually be a squire. Another one looked like a biker who had just left a biker bar. Acheron himself looked like a refugee from an underground Goth hangout. Valerius looked like a successful businessman, and the last one, well he just looked like he was ready to kill something, preferably Valerius if he read him correctly.

Harry shook his head as he walked away, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that the men's images were burned into his memory. Artemis knew how to pick her soldiers, even without their auras and powers they made a sight to behold.

As a first time visitor to New Orleans Harry made his way to Saint Louis cemetery and the legendary grave of voodoo priestess Marie Laveau, the only muggle that even wizards claimed had been bequeathed magical powers, a true mystery in the magical world. And having been, almost exclusively for seven years, in that word he supposed he shouldn't be surprised to find himself drawn to the sight.

No more than a few yards into the cemetery he caught sight of a small group of four daimons approaching two college girls heading towards the famed Glapion family crypt. Without a second thought Harry made himself drunkenly stumble to the ground, successfully drawing the group's attention to him, better they attack him than the girls. At least he had a chance.

One of the daimons was quick to offer him help to get to his feet, not that the others were far behind. Soon thereafter he could personally attest to the truth of his father's words; modern daimons don't seem to get even a hint of training when it came to weapons or fighting. The fight was over before it had even begun, allowing Harry to continue his evening. Which somehow ended up in the company of the two unwitting girls as they took it upon themselves to show the new guy around town, more specifically to the clubs.

Harry had always been unsure of what muggle women saw in him, witches saw his fame, his power, his name, but muggles… he had no idea. While his father could model a romance novel cover Harry considered himself to be rather ordinary in appearance. He was no taller than 6 feet 1, he was lean and not muscular despite his years of physical training with his father and Quidditch, his shin was a little too pointy and his hair was perpetually messy… usually he would reason that his cloths made him look rich but they looked less than stellar after his fight... Regardless he wasn't one to decline an invitation… especially not when he didn't know a single good place to go in New Orleans. Though admittedly his father had pointed out fair amount of restaurants and shops earlier in the evening. Harry assumed it was his way of telling him to update his wardrobe.

Stepping into the nightclub Abyss just after midnight was an experience for Harry, it was a far cry from the clubs, muggle or wizard, he had ever stepped a foot in in London, or anywhere else. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, he had let himself be picked up in a cemetery of all places and neither Valerie or Marie had exactly looked like good southern bells. Marie was dressed in a short black leather dress and Valerie looked like she had plundered Morticia Adams' wardrobe… at least Harry was wearing black… though he was a little too tanned to fit in with this clientele.

Inside the club he was surrounded by a sea of black-garbed humans, all dressed more or less like his two guides. It was extremely easy to pick out the tourists who had stumbled inadvertently into the club or maybe had been dared into it. He wondered if he look as out of place as they did. There were more body piercings and tattoos than he'd ever seen in his life and many of the regulars knew the girls on sight.

"Vlad, hi!" Valerie said to one emaciated, tall man with skin so pale it was translucent. He wore a white ruffled shirt, blood-red velvet tuxedo jacket, and black slacks. His long, black hair hung around his gaunt face, and his eyes were covered by a pair of round, black sunglasses.

"Good evening, Valerie, Marie," the man said, before he smiled to show Harry a set of fangs. He saluted them with a brandy snifter that looked like it held blood. Vlad's long, skinny fingers were covered with silver claws. Harry had to hold back a laugh, he wondered what the Goth would think of a blood lolli. He had bought some as a joke once but had never actually given them to his father… they were still among his old school things.

"Vlad is a fifteenth-century vampire," Marie informed Harry, telling him just how out of place he must actually look if she felt the need to explain who Dracula was.

"Son to Vlad Tepes and named after my esteemed father," Vlad explained in a faked Transylvanian accent and a practiced ease as if he was reading straight from a script.

"I see." Harry smiled politely. "It's an honour." He added, receiving a lilt of Vlad's head before he slid away from them.

"There are three bars here. The Library and the Sound bar are the main bars and then there is the Aphrodite bar upstairs." Valerie told him when Vlad was gone. "Where do you want to start?"

"Aphrodite." Marie answered for him before explaining. "It's quieter there, we can talk. I need more alcohol in my blood before I do any dancing."

Sitting in the corner in one of the pleader sofas in the upstairs bar sat a familiar blond biker who held a beautiful, barely dressed redhead on his lap. He looked up, saw Harry, and the smiled. "Potter! What in the name of Zeus are you doing here?" he asked, while the woman walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Harry."

"Psyche, Eros." He greeted the two before gesturing to the two girls. "This is Valerie and Marie, they offered to show me New Orleans. Valerie, Marie, these are two friends of mine; Eros and Psyche."

"I though you said you didn't know anyone here." Marie said, looking at the two gorgeous gods.

"We met in London." Psyche answered. "We were there on vacation and-"

"He wanted to cut ties with the Goddess, preposterous name by the way… like she is the only one, and he heard I was one of the more easy going gods, thought I could help." Eros added, earning annoyed looks from his wife and Harry and amused ones from Marie and Valerie.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Valerie guessed with a smile as she looked at Harry with questioning eyes.

"Nope, and I don't think there are words to describe her." He told her truthfully. The Goddess was the divine entity behind the wizarding world. Like the Apollites had been Apollo's creations the wizards had been hers. But instead of abandoning hers like Apollo had she help them hidden, and more or less separated from the human world. A segregation that ran far deeper than wizards and witches could ever imagine.

In reality the magical creatures they take for granted exist in a different dimension than humans, the Goddess's own dimension, hence ordinary humans can't see dragons or unicorns. But when the other gods created humans the Goddess was gifted a few, however she wasn't able to bring them into her dimension without killing them, hence the witches and wizards were created. They are humans who existed inside and outside both dimensions at the same time. When cutting ties to the Wizarding world Harry had wanted to do so completely, he wanted to be entirely in the human dimension. But dealing with a god is never simple. Thankfully Harry had picked up some undesirable powers in his life from other divine entities that she wanted away from her world, not that she had let him go with out some kind of payment… in return her creatures would become as invisible to him as he was to them, despite his other powers, and the elder wand had not only been taken but snapped and destroyed, and finally, the only way for him to return to her word would be to give up the other powers he had been granted, something that as far as Harry was aware was impossible. When given the mastery over death it was eternal, even Death itself couldn't take it back.

"Your former cult leader?" Eros's sudden suggestion almost jerked Harry back to the present as Eros attempted to classify the Goddess's position in Harry's life.

"Do you want to start a war?" Psyche asked him exasperated and Harry thought it might be best to leave them alone before an actual war did start, or before he needed to wipe Marie and Valerie's memories.

"Marie, Valerie. How about some shots? My treat."

By the time Harry actually left his two new friends he had been classified as gay, after he had run after a male daimon on the prowl and apparently looked like he was returning from a make-out session in the alley when he returned, and then later he had good naturally been re-classified as a bi male slut with great taste, after he had taken a care of a female daimon in the loo after some flirting on the dance floor, and neither giving or getting any phone numbers from either 'partner'. His plan to stay out of Artemis's war was not going too well, considering he had taken care of six daimons in one night and it wasn't even three am yet... Damn... why did he always have to play hero?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, my wonderful reviewers, thank you! All the review alerts I found in my inbox this morning inspired me to start writing early and I ended up finishing this chapter today. And once again I tried to put in answers to as many of your questions as possible in this new chapter (more about the Goddess, more info on the master of death bit, more Acheron, more Valerius etc.) I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Chapter Three**

His father had been quick to arrange things for him; less than 48 hours in the country and Valerius had already gotten him accepted to the local college, which meant only two more days of freedom and he hadn't even gotten to shopping nor did he have much time left before sunset…

Making his way though the house he was surprised to see movement in his father's study, especially since the drapes were wide open bathing the room in the late afternoon sunlight. His father was probably the only Dark Hunter out there who refused to paint over the windows, claiming that drapes worked just as well. The man inside nearly jumped in fright when Harry stepped into the room; it was the squire.

"Are you my father's assistant? Valerius's, I mean." Harry asked the man, giving him an uncertain look as he gave him an once-over. Damn, he was hoping to avoid this.

"Only temporarily." The man told him. "I have been helping arrange Mr Magnus's move to the United States. My name is Eric St James, and you are?" He asked as he offered his hand.

"Hadrian Magnus." Harry replied as he shook it. "Pleasure. I don't mean to be rude but could you cover up the windows? My father is really light sensitive, an old eye injury…" He added.

"Of course." Eric agreed, doing as told. "How long will you be staying?"

"I will be attending college here… so at least four years, I guess."

"How come you chose to move back in with your father? I couldn't wait to move away when I started college."

"I went to a boarding school in Scotland, after that I travelled around a bit with friends. I have barely seen the last few years, so I decided to study here." He explained, trying to come off as a little guilty, just then Valerius entered the room, sending the squire a glare that sent him running.

"If you treat them like that none of them will stay on." Harry told him in Latin when the squire was gone, sounding more than a little amused.

"That is the point." The reply made Harry laugh."Your Latin is atrocious."

"Well, you try living with people for seven years who keep "correcting" your pronunciation. Most spells, they claim at least, are based in Latin, but a lot of it goes against every pronunciation rule you taught me. It's becoming hard to keep it all straight in my head." Harry said, somehow sounding offended, annoyed and amused at the same time as he switched back to English.

"Idiots." His father said. "You told me you have been learning silent spells before you left… do you still need to remember the spell pronunciations?"

"No..." He said cautiously. "My magic… it works differently now."

"Then forget them, from now on we will speak Latin only, when we are alone." He decided, and Harry groaned mentally, hoping this wouldn't be like when he was a child and was being taught the first time.

"Fine." Then before Valerius could say anything else he said, "You are up early."

"One of the other Dark Hunters is causing trouble… and now the police is after him. And another is acting oddly. Acheron has expanded my area because of it. We are stretched to thinly. I want you to be extra careful and bring a weapon when you go out."

"I'm never without one." He said and to emphasize his point he seemingly pulled out a blade out of nowhere.

"Good. Do you still have your credit cards or shall I order new ones?" He asked, briefly looking at his too short trousers in distaste. Most of the ones Harry had bought before he went to his father's house in London were long since in the laundry, and desperate times took desperate measures, meaning he was not only wearing a few seasons old cloths but also too short ones. He was surprised his father hadn't had Gilbert shorten some of Valerius's own and give them to him instead of allowing him to dress as he had; yesterday he had dressed in dirty jeans and a dirty shirt, and today in old ones, though he thought his shirt still fit him rather well.

"I still have them, and I am on my way to find a suitable wardrobe. Not to worry father, I shall not shame you." He said sarcastically, knowing fully well that that may indeed be how his father felt. At least he wasn't dressing like Eros… maybe he should buy some biker cloths just to see what reaction he would get…

Harry had barely had time to finish doing his purchases before the clock hit 7, giving him less than 30 minutes before he was meeting Valerie and Marie, who had promised him a night with less pleather and leather on Canal Street after a dinner at Royal Street, which apparently they thought would suit his more elegant and refined pallet after a night at the Abyss. It also seemed like they had dressed for the occasion, he barely recognised them without their leather and Morticia get-up; if it weren't for the completely back ensembles they still wore he would have started doubting his assessments of their Goth preferences.

As the evening progressed Harry was happy to note that their didn't seem to be any daimons on their route, he rather not add to their beliefs regarding his tastes for daimons as sexual partners… or 'the insanely beautiful' as Marie liked to refer to them as. Although the bi-part didn't bother him, he had after all been with a male apollite once… and an actual vampire… Being raised by a roman Harry wasn't exactly squeamish or gender specific about who he was with sexually. As he had once told Hermione, a fellow Hogwarts student, he didn't discriminate. Though most of his initial appreciation for the male body had, at least in parts, been to keep his roommates in school at a semi-distance.

It wasn't that the wizarding community was anti-gay, but like most straight guys they had some difficulty spending too much time with a gay guy since they were all sure he would fall in love with, or fantasise about, them. Harry preferred keeping them that way since he had never had any intention of staying in the wizarding world after school, and after saving a fellow student's life in his second year the 'stuffy aristocratic' side of his personality, which had kept his classmates at a distance before, could suddenly be overlooked since he had proved he really was the hero the-boy-who-lived was expected to be.

Marie and Valerie, however, seemed to enjoy his "openness", apparently it made him more interesting. He shuddered to think how they would have acted if he hadn't gone after the female daimon, they would probably be treating him like 'one of the girls'. As it was he found some amusement in shocking them, before they thankfully let the subject drop and started telling him about college life in New Orleans. They also accused his father of having to have promised to build a library or something at the school to get him in so late, and truthfully, that wouldn't surprise him a bit. Education had always been very important to his father, and he had always made sure Harry got the very best. He had actually been in the middle of procuring Harry a spot at Eton College when they found out about Hogwarts.

However it was not in the card for Harry to receive a daimon free evening, as they left their last stop before heading towards the club, a woman's scream reached Harry's ear, forcing him to cut the evening short before he took off towards the source.

By the time he reached it Acheron was already there, fighting the daimons, while a woman was hidden by some kind of shield… no not woman… this female was either human nor daimon… he had only seen an aura like that twice, once surrounding Eros, and once surrounding Hades… a Greek god or goddess then… but why was she pretending to be a human?

In the mean time Acheron rammed the tip of his weapon of choice into a daimon. He then embedded one end of the staff into the concrete and used it to balance as he jumped up and kicked at another. He released the blade from the toe of his boot and sent it straight into the Daimon's chest. The Daimon disintegrated as Acheron landed gracefully on the street and two other daimons pushed themselves up and two more backed off.

"Oh, come on, girls," he taunted them. "Don't be bashful. At least I give you a fighting chance, which is more than you give _your _victims."

"Look," the leader said, his voice shaking. "Let us go and we'll give you some important information."

"What information could you possibly have that would be worth me letting you go so that you could kill more humans?" Acheron scoffed, but Harry was interested to hear the answer.

"It's worth it," another one said. "It's about—" His words broke off into a strangled cry. Before Acheron or Harry could move, all the Daimons disintegrated. What the hell just happened?

The woman came flying up from her crouch and launched herself into Acheron's arms. "You saved me!" She kissed him, now that was strange in Harry's opinion. The gods hated Dark Hunters.

"Dammit, Artemis," he snarled, pushing her away. So that was who she was, Harry mussed as he watched. "Get off me." Now, that was just strange…

She made an irritated noise low in her throat. Releasing him, she flashed from her blond human disguise into her fiery goddessness. Her auburn hair curled around her shoulders as she stood, hands on hips, and pouted at him. "How did you know it was me?"

"After eleven thousand years, don't you think I know what you taste like?"

Sulkily, she folded her arms over her chest. "If I'd been a real human, I bet you would have slept with me tonight."

He sighed disgustedly and allowed his staff to fade into vapor. "I don't have time for your petty jealousy. You know, I do have other things to take care of."

She licked her lips and stepped to his side, then trailed her hand over his shoulders. She leaned to whisper something in his ear. Harry couldn't hear what she said but he could see her tongue around his ear, before Acheron shrugged her away. "I have a headache."

"You've had a headache for two hundred years!" Harry couldn't help it, fairly certain of what she had whispered he laughed out loud, drawing both of their attention.

"You were with Valerius the other night. Who are you?" Acheron asked when he located Harry, though he also took the opportunity to distance himself from the goddess as he turned to face him.

Harry was about to answer him just when Artemis hissed "This does not concern your kind. Not even you, Peverell." She spat his ancestor's name with such disgust it surprised him... actually the fact that he knew who he was at all surprised him, but he didn't show it.

"Then you shouldn't have screamed so loudly." Harry told her casually.

"Leave, you do not belong here."

"Then you should have told your uncle not to question Death… like a god death is bound by its word. I doubt she would have let me go if... Well you know. And I must say; you are not nearly as virginal as legend say…"

"You are not fit to speak to me, abomination." She hissed, before turning to an unreadable Acheron, who had been watching the exchange in silence. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

But before she could disappear Acheron's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Did you kill the daimons?"

"Oh no, I'm not the one who zapped them. Believe me, I love the way your body moves when you attack, I would never give them in while you fought."

"You mean 'take them out'?"

"Mmm... in... out..." Artemis said as she began to run her hands down his chest, ignoring Harry completely, or maybe she had forgotten he was there. "You keep talking like that and I _will _take you home with me."

He removed her hand from his crotch where she cupped him. "Artie, could you stay focused for a minute? If you didn't zap them, who did?" Apparently Acheron didn't find him to be a threat either.

"I don't know."

He moved away from her. Again.

She stamped her foot like a child who just had her favourite toy taken away and glared at him. "I hate it when you mess up your hair, and what is this thing you have in your nose?" Acheron's stud vanished at her words, the hole close and his hair turned blonde. Acheron clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"Dammit, Artemis, you don't own me."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "You belong to me, Acheron Parthenopaeus," she said, her voice full of rage and possession. "All of you. Mind, body, and soul. Don't you ever forget it." She turned to glare at Harry, "All Dark Hunters are mine, remember that."

Acheron narrowed his eyes. "You have no real hold over me, Artie. We both know that. When all is said and done-." He cut himself off and glanced over at Harry, Artemis smirked.

"Oh no, love. So long as your Dark-Hunter army and the humans they protect mean more to you than you do, I will always have power over you." She looked at Harry. "Go against me and _he_ will be destroyed." She told them both coldly "I may not be able to kill you, but _him_ I can." Then she flashed out of the human realm.

Acheron cursed and felt a childish impulse to send a lightning bolt slashing through the alley. No doubt she was trying to lure him back to her temple. Like an idiot, he was going to go. He had to. He still didn't know who had zapped the Daimons, and if it wasn't Artemis, then there was someone else toying with him. And woe to any other fool who dared to cross him. He tolerated Artemis because he had to. He didn't have to put up with anyone else. And by Archon's thorny hammer, he'd tear the head off the next person who annoyed him. He looked at Harry expectantly.

"Who are you?" Harry didn't answer immediately but as his eyes locked with Acheron's the Atlantian leader of the Dark Hunter's eyes widened slightly in uncertain recognition.

"Hadrian Magnus, we met before."

He was silent a few seconds and Harry could feel him trying to probe entry into his mind, and fail. "What are you?"

"I'm a wizard." He replied, so much for keeping out of the Dark Hunters' way… but if he didn't tell him he was pretty sure Acheron could just ask Artemis and get a much less pleasant image painted of what and who Harry really was.

"A wizard?" he echoed disbelievingly.

"Originally we were ordinary humans, then the Goddess changed us a little to accommodate her wishes, allowing us access to her own dimension, giving us magical powers so we could survive around her creatures… unicorns, dragons, and what not."

"Which goddess?"

"The Goddess. I don't know if she has another name. That is the only thing I have heard her referred to as, even other gods call her that. Though some used to refer to her as the keeper since she is the one they need to go to if they want to borrow one of her creatures."

"I have never heard of wizards."

"Sure you have, you just didn't take it seriously. We exist in-between dimensions, sort of. We are both here and there. Don't ask me how she did it, even the other gods don't know… and they don't like that since that also means that they can't normally touch us, and I mean that quite literally. She also made us too strong. To us they almost seem human, most of the things they can do, we can do to a lesser extent... of course we can't grant immortality and usually we are limited to our world… Most witches and wizards actually believe the Greek Gods were witches and wizards who decided to play with mu…non-magical humans. Anyhow," he stopped himself, "I made a deal with the Goddess and I am now the first wizard ever to be fully in this dimension."

"What does this have to do with Artemis?"

"Nothing, well her uncle Hades once questioned Death if it was wise of him to let three wizard brothers who stumbled into underworld leave there alive, especially after Death had given them each one physical manifestations of his powers as a reward for being the first humans to reach the underworld without the protection and aid of a god. Later when Hades voiced his fear of what they could do if they worked together with that kind of power Death laughed, saying that humans were too selfish, too foolish, to be a threat. In fact he said, 'should a Peverell ever possess all three artefacts at the same time, I shall grant him the same abilities I have without him depending on my artefacts. I will grant him mastery over death'. I once possessed all three artefacts. I'm a descendent of the youngest brother. I'm a Peverell by blood. So...Hi, some people call me the Master of Death."

**A/N: I have only read Julian's, Kyrian's, Talon's, Valerius's and parts of Vane's books but if you have any recommendations regarding which books are most useful for me to have read for this fic (apart from Acheron's own, I will start with that one after Vane's I think… oh and I have already read parts or Zarek's book too for research) let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My wonderful reviewers, you have kept me writing all day… it seemed like every time I took a break I ended up getting another review on my ipad telling me to keep writing and which books to read, which sent me back to my laptop again… this is a long chapter (and the second one in one day… at least something good came out of my rainy Sunday). Also be warned I took some section from the book and adapted… since let's face it there is no better Dark-Hunter author than the original so why not use it…? =). I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Chapter Four **

The last thing Harry had expected at sunset the day after his encounter with Acheron and Artemis was to find Acheron searching Valerius's house, looking for him and asking for his help. In all honesty he had expected Acheron to keep his distance. That was the typical reaction, not that there were many he had told. Hades however had made it very, very, clear that he did not want to see Harry ever again after he had looked for him on Eros' suggestion, Artemis and the Goddess had also made their distain for what he was quite clear… So far he could name three people who hadn't backed away in fear and/or hatred. Maybe Acheron didn't know what it meant, Harry himself wasn't 100%...

"What's the problem?"

"I have a renegade who is pretending to be me and threatening my Hunters. He knows me, so I need help they don't see coming. I will owe you"

"While having a god owe me is tempting..." Acheron blinked in surprise but said nothing. "I will do it for free, seeing how my father is one of your hunters, but I don't kill unless provoked or without good reason."

As soon as he agreed Acheron grabbed hold of him and in a flash he found himself standing by the swamp in front of two enormous, angry, men. It certainly was a more comfortable way of travelling than side-along appearation, but if this was their destination he was beginning to doubt the driver... So to speak.

"Can I have a minute, Vane?"

One of them men actually growled. It was then Harry noted their strange pulsing aura, he had never seen anything like it belonging to a humanoid form. They were frighteningly familiar to that of an animal's. even more so than a werewolf's.

"It's all right, _adelfos _," Vane said, pushing the growling man back. "Watch over Anya."

"What are they?" Harry asked as Vane rose to his feet and walked Acheron and Harry into the woods.

'Katagaria. They are animals who can take human form. They are also psychic, extremely lethal and unpredictable.' Acheron's voice penetrated his mind, an action that caused Harry to falter, No one had been able enter his mind since he fought Voldemort, and even more worrisome still was the fact that Harry didn't feel him there.

"How did you-?" Harry began just as Vane spoke up.

"You should have called me, Ash."

"This couldn't wait. I have a problem and you and Fang are the only ones I trust to help me."

Now that seemed to shock him. Immensely. "_You _trust _me?"_

Acheron gave him a wry look, then gave a familiar description of his current problem as he given him earlier. But instead of offering a future favour he reminded the man that he owed him one and soon, with another flash of light, Harry found himself somewhere else completely. This time he was in a very pink room along with Acheron, and the Katagari; he preferred the swamp. Though the occupents of this room were at least familiar This time. It was the same group he had seen Valerius join up with at Jackson Square, minus one.

"Why isn't f- Valerius here too?" Harry asked as he took them in, and that was all he needed to do to understand why. The college guy all but growled at the mere mention of the name. But in all fairness Valerius would probably be more useful in a fight... It was a reasonable question.

"You are a friend of Valerius's?" Vane asked, sounding more civil than he heard him before. But Acheron interrupted before he could reply.

"Harry, Vlane, Fang meet Talon." He introduced, pointing at the biker, then the college student. "And Nick". Then before any greetings could be exchanged he added "Nick, I want you to head over to Zarek's and keep him out of sight for the time being. He's under house arrest, so if I catch him out and about, he's in deep shit and so are you." And after some muttered objections Nick left to complete his traditional squire assignment.

"Why are they here?" Talon asked Acheron.

"Let's just say that if the bad guys are armed with halogen lights again, they won't have the same effect on the Katagaria that they had on you."

"Yeah," Vane said, smiling evilly. "Lights just make us attack more."

"And the kid?"

"He could get Zeus himself to back off." Acheron answered with a tone so casual Harry nearly blinked. Maybe he did know what he could do after all… he just didn't care.

"So, what's the plan, girls?" Fang asked, not seeming phased by the reply at the least.

"For none of us to get killed," Acheron said.

"I want to know who we are going after and why Before i do a thing. You barely told us anything." Harry stated, staring back at Acheron, but he wasn't the one who answered, Talon was.

"A girl has been kidnapped by a Celtic war god and we are saving her. We have 20 minutes."

"Why?"

"Because of me."

After they left it died not take long for Talon to find the meeting spot, an old abandoned warehouse that had been a popular art gallery during the 1980s. It had closed down in the early 1990s and been vacant ever since. The large-paned windows were dark, some partially boarded up and broken. The once red doors were now cracked and peeling, and held together by a thick chain and padlock. It was a good choice.

However there wasn't a single sound coming from inside which put Harry on alert as the men left their vehicles and gathered into a group before they moved to enter the building. One by one they fanned out, and then paused inside the dark, empty room that was covered with at least a decade's worth of dust, spider webs, and grime. Ther was nothing but complete silence, though every so often a car would go by outside, the headlights illuminating some of the dilapidated interior. The place was totally silent except for a strange, rhythmic thumping coming from upstairs and the sound of rodents scurrying around the floor. Harry didn't like it, others were not as suspicious it seemed as one of the Katagari began to fool around.

"Ewwww-eee-wwww," Fang sang in a voice reminiscent of some B-movie soundtrack. "Hey Ash, you vant to suck my blud?"

Ash gave him a droll, blank stare while Vlane made silent promise to leave him at home next time before hitting him on the back of his head.

"Hey, that hurt," Fang said, rubbing his head.

"Yes, but not as much as this will." The disembodied voice came out of nowhere just as something whirling through the air. Talon moved his head sharply to the left to avoid its trajectory and caught it as it started past his shoulder. Arching a brow at the huge medieval throwing ax he held, he passed it over to Vane.

Vane curled his lip. The Katagari looked less than amused. "Hey dickhead, you should know something." Vane tested the edge of the blade with his thumb. "You attack my brother, you really piss me off."

Vane tossed the ax back at the one who'd thrown it and Harry heard a groan an instant before searchlights pierced the darkness. Talon and Ash hissed in pain, ducked low, and shielded their eyes. Then, in the next second, something crackled and the lights went out. Ash tossed a lightning bolt into a corner where it must have hit its mark, since they all heard someone shriek and the odor of burning flesh wafted through the room. Seemed like he had stolen some ideas from Zeus.

Then, Daimons came out of the darkness, attacking. Harry caught the first one to reach him, and flipped him to the floor and pulled his blade, but before he could use it to kill the Daimon, another one caught him about the waist and shoved him back. And for a few moments he forgot about everything except the fight. With a quick spin he spun around, decapitating a daimon that had grabbed hold of his shirt.

All around him he could hear fighting, it was odd. He had never fought a physical fight in a group before… Just as that thought had passed though his mind he turned to see Acheron being mobbed by a group of Daimons. He was fighting them off with his staff, but there were so many of them attacking that it was like trying to brush ants off while standing in the middle of an anthill.

Without much thought Harry dove in head first. Where the hell had all the Daimons come from? He had heard they usually congregated in New Orleans this time of year, but hell... it looked like half their world population was here in this room. London was a bloody daimon wasteland in comparison… but working together, Harry, Talon, the Katagaria, and Ash finished them all off, a few at a time.

However the ashes had barely settled before Talon took off looking for the girl, or maybe it was the God he had a personal score to settle with, but one thing was certain; it was personal.

"I have to find Sunshine." He said, making his way up the staircase. The girl then.

"Wait," Acheron called. "You have no idea what's up there." But Talon didn't slow at all.

"I won't know until I get there."

With no thought except to save her, Talon followed the thumping noise that had lured him up the stairs to a door at the far end of the upper hallway. And by the time he reached it, Vane, Fang, Harry, and Ash had caught up to him, and Talon flung open the door, ready for battle.

But instead of another group of Daimons, what they found was a girl tied on a bed in a room that was lit by a small lantern. Moaning, she was writhing and twisting as if she were on fire. No, not a girl, The girl, judging my Talon's reaction. He rushed to her side without a second thought while Vane and Fang searched the room for more Daimons. Harry, though, couldn't help but wonder what had they done to her. It didn't look like any kind of magic Harry had seen before… poison maybe? Drugs?

"Hi, baby," she breathed throatily, rubbing herself against Talon as she ran her hands through his hair and over his body the moment he released her from her restraints. "I've been thinking about you, wanting you to come to me."

Oblivious to the others in the room, she kissed him feverishly and started trying to pull his clothes off. For a full minute, Talon was too stunned to move. Then his hormones surged, wanting her as much as she wanted him.

She pushed him back on the bed, climbing up his body as if she were ready to do him on the spot.

But Harry's eyes weren't on them, as soon as he felt Acheron's aura shift painfully he had turned to watch him and his eyes haunted. There was something about Acheron's expression that reminded Harry of someone reliving a bad nightmare. He saw it often enough in the mirror, but this was so much worse… Harry barely noticed the girl anymore, Talon seemed like he was best equipped to handle her right now anyway.

But after a while Acheron shook his head as if forcing himself to wake up from a trance and moved to pull the girl back, away from Talon. And as far as Harry was concerned Acheron may have made an enemy for life as she fought and hissed like a wildcat, struggling to get herself released from his grip. But a after a few whispered words from Acheron she immediately went limp in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Talon asked angrily.

"Nothing dangerous." He carefully placed the girl back in Talon's lap. "It's a small sleeping spell to keep her calm and let you get her home safely." Acheron said as he sniffed her skin, and judging my Talon's expression he noticed something too.

Turning to Harry, Vane and Fang Acheron spoke. "Would you guys mind waiting for us downstairs?"

Vane inclined his head then led his brother from the room, with Harry hot on their heels. But despite their near proximity to each other Harry was surprised when Vane started talking to him.

"So, is Harry short for something?" If it was an attempt to start a casual conversation it was certainly a weird start.

"Hadrian…"

"So you are his son," He looked at him with interested eyes now. "always wondered how a Dark Hunter could have a son. What are you?"

"Adopted." He replied calmly, and he caught a brief flash of amusement in Vane's eyes.

"Fine, I don't care. He trained you well, you are almost as good as he is."

"How do you know him? My father usually isn't very good at making friends. I think I can count them all on one hand."

"He-" Vane began to answer when his brother called out for them. Something seemed to have caught his eye in a small room off the main one. Following his voice they found that someone had painted an eerie Greek symbol of three women and a flock of doves on the wall with three notes were taped to it—one above each woman's head addressed to Talon, Sunshine, and Acheron. But they didn't get to read them until the rest came to join them. Crossing the room, Acheron pulled the letters down, opened the one addressed to Talon and read it out loud.

" 'You didn't listen to me, Celt. I warned you to keep her in your swamp where she would be safe. 'I'll bet it's now tearing you up that you don't know when, where, and how I'm going to kill her. But rest assured, I _am _going to kill her.' "

He opened Sunshine's next and read it out loud as well. " 'Talon, are you reading Sunshine's letters? What? Don't you trust your girlfriend? 'Don't worry. She hasn't been unfaithful to you. At least not yet, though it was hard. We had to tie her down to keep her from screwing every one of us.' "

Talon bellowed with rage at that and Harry could sympathize. "So help me, I'm going to find that son of a bitch and rip his heart out."

Furious, Acheron opened the last one, but this time he didn't read it out loud. But without meaning to Harry found himself inside Acheron's mind, seeing through his eyes. He would have felt guilty of it wasn't for the shock of the sight before him.

_I know you, little brother. I know all you've done. I know how you live. Most of all, I know the lies you tell yourself so that you can sleep._

_Tell me, what would your Dark-Hunters think of you if they ever learned the truth about you?_

_Keep them out of my way or I'll see them all dead._

_And you I'll be seeing on Mardi Gras._

Acheron balled the note up in his fist and disintegrated it with his thoughts. Impotent rage rushed through him, setting fire to his blood. But he refused to answer any questions, instead he merely ordered Talon to take the girl and leave, but the glare he sent Harry told him that he was just as aware where Harry had been as Harry was when someone was in his mind and he didn't like it one bit.

Once outside, Talon placed Sunshine in the car while the others stood nearby while Vane wanted to know what was next.

"Basically I'm screwed. In the next twenty-four hours I have to find a way to get Zarek out of here before the cops find him, and unless I miss my guess, the next act of my nemesis will be to tell Kyrian and Julian who their new neighbor is."

Talon caught Acheron's gaze. "He wants your attention scattered and unfocused."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, and he's doing a really good job at it."

An idea occurred to Talon. "You know, I think we've all been forgetting something." Talon indicated the Katagaria to remind Acheron that the wolf patria wasn't the only group of Were-Hunters in town. "That your pal doesn't know about Sanctuary. I think we need to go put the bear clan on standby. I'm sure Papa Peltier and the boys would be more than happy to lend us a hand on Mardi Gras. They owe me a few favors, and if the Daimons come out like they did tonight, we'll be needing all the help we can get. And if I were you," Talon continued, "I'd go ahead and break the news to Kyrian about Valerius just like you were planning on doing. And keep Zarek on standby here in the city."

"What about the police?"

"I can take care of that." Harry promised. "After a few chants and everyone who knows anything about the event will forget it. I just need his name, hair or something he has had close to him for a long time, and I can remove every memory people have of him in the last two days… well anyone human. I don't know about the rest of you. Even the police men will he attacked will forget him so there would be nothing to connect him and without witnesses the sketch won't mean anything… and people won't remember ever having seen it."

"Good." Talon agreed. "And bury Valerius until that night, like you planned." He added looking at Acheron.

"Why?" Harry asked, completely perplexed. "What's wrong with him?"

"He is safe." Acheron promised. "He will be back to normal soon."

And before Harry could protest Vane moved forward. "I can set up sentries around Talon's place. If they make a move on him again, Fang and I can be there in a heartbeat."

"Why are you willing to help us?" Talon asked. "I thought it was your policy to let Dark-Hunters rot."

"It is. But I still owe Acheron a debt." He turned to Acheron. "After this is over, consider it paid in full."

Acheron nodded. "Done."

After that Talon said his goodbyes to the group, then got in the car and headed home and as he drove away Acheron turned to face the wizard.

"I didn't mean to go into your mind, it happens sometimes when I get curious… I'm sorry. I don't like invading people's privacy." He said quickly, he had been expecting that question, but the one he got was a different one.

"You can block as well."

"Yes..."

"Teach me."

"You might not think learning is worth it… I would repeatedly, over a few months, have to invade your mind and memory while you try to stop me. My teacher took a vicious enjoyment in doing that... and I'm not sure if you can learn to block it. You are not a wizard."

"After Mardi Gras then." He said, dismissing his concern.

"If you are sure…"

"Good. I need to see one of my hunters. Can you get home?"

"I'm 18. I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself." Harry told him annoyed, which seemed to amuse the ancient Dark Hunter immensely. And that expression on his face, as if he was holding back a laugh told Harry just how much he had sounded like a teenager and sighed. "It's fine, laugh." He shook his head, though Acheron didn't let his laugh loose, which earned him a smile. "And you are not the only one who can flash into places, though I go for sound instead of light." Harry added just before he appearated away with a loud crack.

When Harry returned home close to sunrise he was surprised to find a lock of hair as well as dagger waiting on the table in his room, underneath them as a note with one single thing written on it 'Zarek of Moesia'. It seemed sleep would have to wait another hour or two. It would take a while, but in theory it shouldn't be too difficult to preform the spell… it was one of the simpler forgetting spells he looked into after the war… but it was too open, every single memory of him would have been deleted from any human's, and wizard's, mind if he gone as far back as he would have needed to in order for the wizarding world to forget him, including those of his muggle friends'… and Gilbert's. Truthfully it was the latter that had been the determining factor, that and the things he learned about the wizarding world, and the Goddess as he looked into alternatives…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long… I have had a busy week but it's the weekend now! Hope you will enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Five**

It was early afternoon by the time Harry's stirred to consciousness, and he felt perfectly normal. He didn't like it. He knew exactly what he had been doing before he went to bed, he should be confused, he should not remember Valerius's mentioning of the troublesome Dark Hunter, nor should he remember the sketch he had seen on the telly, much less remember preforming a spell to make him forget all about Zarek of Morsia.

Without even getting properly dressed Harry rushed out from his room and towards his father's office, and the computer he kept there. Zarek's face was no longer splashed on the local newspaper's website, though it did come up when he did a google search on the attack... but he had expected that much. He went to flip on the telly, though the odds that they would be showing Zarek's face at that moment weren't very good to begin with. Nothing. The final thing he could think of was asking Gilbert if he remembered the lunatic who murdered someone and attacked the police officers the other night… the only response was a confused expression and a headshake. This left Harry drawing the only possible conclusion he could think of, the spell had worked… but not on him… maybe it was because it was his magic that wiped their minds, so he was immune? Maybe because he wasn't supposed to be fully in this dimension that it hadn't worked? Maybe it was because… he wasn't human anymore… No, he felt human. There might be speculations that he can't die, but he didn't know that for sure. People don't change that much in a year and he certainly hadn't gotten any serious wounds in that time either… no, was human. He had never wanted to be anything else despite all the tales he had grown up hearing about battles, gods, and impossible creatures… he was just a human… who scared the hell out of gods… yeah, that happened all the time… he really needed to do something else.

He let his eyes wander to the folder on his desk, he hadn't had a look at his class schedule yet… he should… come Monday he would be a student again. But when he opened it and read he all but groaned… when he said he wanted to major in history hadn't really meant like this… did his father want him to be a squire? He knew he should have picked his own classes and not just his major when he had been asked… but why had he even picked these? Latin literature? He had read Latin texts his whole life. Ancient Greek? While other kids got Peter Pan read to them, Valerius had recited Homer's entire work in ancient Greek to him… and why would he need to take 'Life in Ancient Rome', and 'Warfare of the Ancient World'? He lived with an ancient Roman who had raised him like a Roman general! Maybe he could change some of his classes on Monday…

Looking out the window Harry smiled at the bright day. He hadn't really appreciated the sun since he arrived in New Orleans. Instead it had seemed more like a hindrance than anything else… but it was bright and gorgeous out. If he was still in England he would take his broom and go for a ride… or maybe he would have gone with Neville to collect some rare magical plants, or taken a stroll with Jack and Jackie in Greenwich… right now though he didn't know what to do. After a moment of consideration he ended up dialling Valerie, who reluctantly promised to show him around for a bit… if he was willing two wait another hour for her to get ready, and try to drag Marie out in the day light.

And so Harry's last day of freedom passed by and before he knew it he was back in school, walking into Dr Julian Alexander's class on Classical Greek Civilization that he had been accepted into on the premise that he would catch up within two weeks. To say Marie and Valerie had been surprised when they had seen his schedule would be an understatement, apparently he did not give the impression of being a history buff, though neither could say what kind of student he did look like… though Marie had hesitantly suggested business after some consideration.

The classroom looked much like he had expected from the outside of the building, it was a far cry from the ancient classrooms of Hogwarts or the 18th century buildings his old muggle schools had been located it. What did however surprise him was the leather cloth figure in the back.

"Eros?" Harry said disbelievingly, blinking as if he was imagining things. But he wasn't, at the mentioning of his name his eyes flew to Harry. He looked just as surprised as Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"My brother is teaching the class." Eros said, nodding towards the lecturer. "Wanted to see if he lives up to Mother's expectation. I have only seen him lead armies and train soldiers. This should be interesting, half the kids here are terrified of him."

"Great…" Harry muttered, but took a seat next to the god.

"And you? Daddy isn't telling you about his glorious past?"

"I am getting 'reacquainted with muggle society'." He quoted his father. "Apparently walking around at home even two days without a goal was unacceptable." Eros raised his eyebrows.

"It's not like you are going to die. I was over a hundred before I learned to read and write." Harry shook his head.

"Human." He reminded, just before the class grew almost frighteningly quiet and the lecture began.

While Harry freely admitted that Julian Alexander had a natural ability to draw attention and keep it, there was precious little information that Harry didn't already know. Which left Harry guessing which of Eros' godly parents had given life to his new teacher instead.

"Ares?" Harry decided, noting his passion when he spoke of warfare and ancient wars.

"One would think." Eros agreed, immediately understanding the unspoken question. "He is mommy's precious boy, raised in Sparta by his human father... sort of. But this is getting boring and Psyche should be done by now. See you around Potter." And with that he disappeared with no consideration to the normal humans among them. Though on closer inspection Harry noticed that not a single one had turned to look at them during their short exchange. But it seemed Eros wasn't the only spawn of Aphrodite he would interact with personally that day as Alexander called him aside after class. Not that he minded, the man was something to look at with his

"I have been assured that you easily will catch up with our curriculum with out any difficulties. However should you have any questions do not hesitate to come find me and I shall explain to the best of my abilities."

"I will, sir." Harry easily slipped back into old habits.

"I have also been informed that you will be taking my ancient greek class. It is not one I would recommend taking with your class load, not under your circumstances." Harry cold only assume he meant his late registration, he had missed a good few weeks.

"I have studied it before, sir. Your concern isn't necessary, but thank you."

"Should you change your mind…"

As Harry left the classroom something else began to make it's way to the surface of his mind hadn't his father mentioned a Julian in connection to Kyrian of Thrace… considering his teacher's connection to Eros it was most likely the same one… shit. He did not need another teacher hating him because of his father… Snape had been more than enough and in that case he had the man's love for his mother to counter it slightly. He needed something to drink… glancing down at his watch he sighed…. 3 pm might be a little early. But that didn't stop him from making plans and within an hour he had gained a promise from Marie that they would take him somewhere, come happy hour.

Standing outside the Sanctuary on Ursulines Avenue the place's logo brought his mind to werewolves more than anything else with the large full moon and gothic font. But it was Marie's skittishness that made him nervous, not the possibilities of werewolves or possibly Katagari.

"Okay, what is this place?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes of her, not even as he heard Valerie snicker. "Another Goth club?"

"No!" Marie almost yelled before calming down. "No, it's a great place. There isn't a single hot-blooded-woman in New Orleans who doesn't know about it… or come here occasionally."

"Woman?" Harry repeated what seemed to be key in that sentence.

"Well, I figured being bi you might like this place too…"

"Though the guys here are less pretty and more buff hunks in leather." Valerie said with glee, earning herself a glare from Harry before Marie added.

"Technically it's a biker bar… people here look like your friend… Eros was it?" That made Harry pause; they had taken him to a place where the men look like the god of lust?

"What?"

"And don't worry." Marie said quickly as if something suddenly occurred to her. "We have seen guys… having fun together… in here. Nothing bad happened…" That got an outright laugh from Valerie. She was enjoying this too much. But Harry was beginning to feel bad towards Marie, she looked like she expected him to cut all ties with her and never want to talk to her again.

"Fine," He sighed and smiled. "Let's see if they pass inspection."

Harry didn't have to go farther than the door to tell him that they most likely would, even the bouncer was gorgeous and he was big enough to make Harry worry what would happen if he knew Harry's ID was fake.

As they passed the bouncer Valerie sighed dreamingly. "Did you know he is a part of a quadruple identical set? It almost makes me consider advocating incest as long as I get to join in." This got Harry's eyebrows to shot up, it was obvious Valerie had started drinking before they went out, apparently she saw running low on cash and decided to drink at home first to save some money, but so far he had never heard her talk like that. Marie must have read is expression correctly because she quickly said.

"She might be a Goth, but her tastes in guys is more… this..." Harry was happy to note that the nervousness had left her tone and been replaced by cheer amusement.

"No, I want a mix. If your friend wasn't already with someone he would have been ideal." Valerie protested, and it surprised him. He hadn't gotten that vibe of her at all when she had met him. He was half mind to tell her that they didn't mind bringing in a third party to play. He had been brought in once, so to speak. But he didn't and Marie ignored her.

"We take turns going to my places, her places, and it seems like you and your places are becoming a fixt part of our little rotation."

While Harry didn't quite agree that the men in the place were up to Eros's standards, there were more than a few that he would consider if he was in that mood but at the moment the only thing he wanted was to get a drink, forget about the day's lecture, about the fact that he still didn't have a clue where Acheron kept his father, and that daimons basically were running wild in the city. He had gone hunting in his father's place the night before but Harry was not a Dark Hunter and he was not going to act like one…. at least not at the moment.

By the time Talon entered the place with Sunshine a few hours later Harry was far enough gone to not notice him for a second. Talon on the other hand stared at Harry doing shots with one of the Peltiers brothers, who was laughing happily at something he said while a girl was leaning against Harry's side, his arm around her waist. That wasn't important, he needed to talk with Eros and with in mind he kept leading Sunshine to the on going poker game upstairs.

He had just gotten Eros to abandon the game when Harry entered his line of site with a concerned Peltier on his heal as he walked straight up to Psyche and kissed her on the lips… no he did more than kiss her. Shit. He did not need to deal with a pissed off god, to his surprise however Eros didn't do a thing when he saw Harry with his wife. Instead he gave Talon an inpatient look.

"What is it?"

Talon tried to lead Eros out of the room for privacy but he wouldn't budge and instead reminded him. "Do you know that I'm supposed to vaporize any Dark-Hunter who gets near me? What do you want?"

"I need a favour." He finally said.

"A Favour? Again, do you know that I'm supposed to vaporize any Dark-Hunter who gets near me?"

Talon looked at him drolly. "I'll remember that the next time you want to borrow poker money from me without Psyche knowing."

Eros smiled good-naturedly. "Good point. Okay, what can I do you to?"

Talon hesitated. Silently, he prayed Eros would give him an answer other than the one he feared.

"Do you know the Celtic god Camulus?"

Eros shrugged, but Talon noted that his eyes kept moving to Harry and Psyche as he spoke. "Not really. He runs with Ares, Kel, Ara, and those other war gods. Being the god of love and lust, I don't tend to associate with them. Why?"

"Because I was cursed by him and I wanted to know if there is any way for me to break the curse."

"Most likely not. War gods as a rule aren't real forgiving. It kind of comes with the whole mass-destruction mentality. But it depends on what you did and what he used as a curse."

"I killed his son and he has forbidden me to ever love a human. When I do, he kills them."

"Ooo," Eros breathed, for the first time giving him his full attention. "Sorry, man, but something like that, you can hang up an out clause. Vengeance runs deep in the bones of the war gods. Now, if you had the blood of a god in you, you might have some leverage. Do you?"

"No. I'm fully human, blood-wise anyway."

"Then you're totally screwed."

"I have one last request."

Eros gave him an understanding look. "You want me to shoot you guys with the lead arrow to kill your love." He nodded and Eros pulled his bow necklace from around his neck and made it larger. Talon grabbed his hand as he aimed it at him.

"Not yet. Okay? I just want a little more time with her. Can you wait until midnight?"

Shrinking the bow back to necklace size, Eros nodded. "Where do you want me to shoot you?"

"The club Runningwolf's. I'll have her there at midnight."

Nodding, Eros took two steps away. "I'll see you at midnight."

"Thanks, Eros. I owe you."

"Yes, you do. Two hours with him is way too short when he is in this mood." And with those words he stepped away from Talon and much to his surprise it wasn't Psyche who he moved up behind but Harry, and his hands were doing anything but threaten bodily harm, instead they caressing his back before he placed his lips on Harry's. Well, at least that explains things… personally he had never understood the choice to share ones woman but then again…. He hadn't tried being with just one person for a couple millennia...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Waking up at Mount Olympus in the early morning had been an experience Harry had never considered even possible. He did not sleep after sex, it made it too personal, too much like a relationship. It simply gave the wrong impression. So waking up with Eros pressed against his back, more specifically against his lower back had been a surprise. But then again, maybe there is something to the old muggle saying, 'third time is the charm'… Eros and Psyche… it was becoming too much like an… well he wasn't sure what but it was happening too often.

The first time had, come to think about it, been after their third meeting… he had never been with a couple before, much less a godly married couple, so when Eros had started a slow seduction that evening in London he hadn't known how to react. But he quickly learned that it was hard to say no to the god of lust when he was putting his mind on seducing you.

The next time they met Eros acted as if nothing had happened, which had suited Harry perfectly. He liked Eros and Psyche and would have hated it sex would have ruined that. Then a month later Harry had run into Psyche, she too had acted completely normal. And in the end he had been the one to take the initiative to do it again when he met them both another few weeks later. Newly awarded the Order of Merlin, 1st class, and drunk, he had gone after Eros, he had wanted another escape and the two gods had been happy to supply it. And now he had done it again… after all, there were few people alive as gorgeous as the two gods… you couldn't really blame him for wanting them occasionally… could you? Besides, they were married… he didn't have to worry about giving out the wrong signals… they didn't want his name, money, or fame. They wanted his body for a few hours, just like he wanted theirs, and that was it. And now? Now he needed to get home and next time he met either of them it would be as if this never happened.

Getting Eros to rise and take him home, back to his own dimension, had been harder than he had thought it would, but inter-dimensional travel just wasn't in Harry's handbook of tricks. Apparently the god was not a morning person which had resulted in claims that it was too early, a failed and badly executed seduction attempt, and a demand that next time he would have to stay until Eros or Psyche woke up by themselves to take him home or find someone else.

What he however had not expected was to find Acheron asleep on the sofa when he got home. He had never seen anyone looking as tense as he did in their sleep… whatever the man was dreaming bout it wasn't restful. He hesitated a second before he moved to wake the man up, though if it was to offer him a better bed or ask what he was doing there he wasn't sure. But before he could even touch the man he came awake with a look so feral and fierce that he stepped back with an audible gasp.

Acheron sat up on the sofa, but didn't move more than that, just blinked as he saw him. "Sorry," Ash breathed. "I didn't realize it was you."

"That's fine." Harry said, wondering if that was what he had looked like when he was woken during the war… probably not… he didn't do feral or fierce well, at least he didn't think so. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought Kyrian and Julian might come looking for your father and that you might end up killing them."

"You told them then." Harry summarized from his answer.

"It was necessary."

"Fine, now would you please tell me where my father is?" Harry asked a little colder than intended. "If you are here to protect him…"

"Valerius was possessed by Dionysus. If it happens again I might not have a choice but killing him. That means he stays far away from any place where they might think he would be."

"If he is not here, then why are you?"

"Because of you."

"I can take care of myself." He said surprised. "I have spent years doing just that while making sure father didn't know what exactly was going on when I was at school. Or that I was fighting a wizard war. If this is about protecting me then I'd rather you just take me to my father."

"Like you wanted him away from your war, I am sure he wants to keep you as far way as possible from this."

"Says the god who asked me to face off with two other gods and his brother." Harry then hesitated before he asked his follow-up question. "Where is your brother now?"

"I will take you to Valerius this afternoon, then you can choose if you want to help us or stay with him." Acheron said, taking a complete turn in the conversation, ignoring Harry's question completely.

Less than an hour after sunset Harry was standing in front of an all too familiar bar, he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to get a drink, he wanted to see his father.

"The Sanctuary?" Harry said sceptically, and once again the Acheron chose not to answer, but he didn't lead them towards the bar. His goal was the building beside it.

"This is where the bears and certain were-members of the staff live. But Sanctuary was more than just a bar. It was a safe haven for any Dark- or Were- Hunter who needed aid." Acheron informed him.

"Bears? Were-hunters?" Harry echoed confused.

"The Peltiers are bears, just as Vane and his brother are wolves."

"I thought we were going to Valerius and meeting the others, not recruiting."

"We are." Acheron told him, leading him further into the building.

"You have been keeping him here?" Acheron didn't answer, instead he pushed a door open, revealing a drawing room, and well inside Harry did not only catch sight of his father by the fireplace with a sneer on his face, he could also easily hear Dr. Alexander and an unknown male threatening to kill Valerius from upstairs while Nick sat in a stuffed chair, munching a bag of potato chips, and Eric St. James sat on the couch, staring into space.

"Father." The sound of Harry's voice caused Valerius to all but spin around to face him, his sneer dissolving.

"Hadrian, why are you here?"

"Looking for you, you haven't been home in two days, this morning I found Acheron asleep on the sofa, but still no you."

"I apologize, unforeseen circumstances has forced me to stay away."

"He means godly possession." Nick told him with a pleased note in his voice that earned him a glare from Valerius, not that he seemed to mind. "I saw you last night though, didn't think Eros liked the romans but he didn't seem to have a problem with you."

"Hadrian is not Roman, nor is he a Dark Hunter. He should not be here."

"Then how-"

"Nick." Acheron interrupted, only to be interrupted himself.

"Acheron, you better let me out of here," The unknown male shouted from upstairs. "Do you hear me?"

"Sounds like I missed a party," Talon commented as he entered the room.

"You have no idea." Acheron said dryly. "I decided it was best to keep Kyrian and Julian locked up until morning. I already called and told Amanda and Grace not to worry about them." Their wives Harry assumed, Valerius had said they were both married now and Kyrian was even human.

"I really wish you would let them out," Valerius said to Acheron.

He however didn't bother to comment. Instead, he stared at Talon. "You almost look normal tonight. Are you going to stay that way?"

"I told you I could contain myself." He told him almost cooly. "Where's Zarek?" he asked.

"I have him guarding Sunshine." Now that destroyed his calm, Harry noted.

"Like hell!" Talon roared.

"Trust me, Talon. I believe in Zarek to do the right thing." Talon's response was emphatic.

"I don't trust him. At all. And after this, I'm not sure if I trust you."

"Enough of the bickering," Acheron said. "Just do as I told you and everything should work out."

"Should?" Talon asked.

When Ash spoke, there was an odd note in his voice that made almost everyone in the room wonder how much more Acheron knew than he was telling them. Harry knew that was the case and he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't tell them. "We have predestinies, Talon, but human will can circumvent them. If everyone does as I've instructed, then things should work out the way they're meant to."

Talon clenched his teeth. "And if we don't?"

"We're all screwed." It was said in such a flat manner that Harry almost rolled his eyes and let his thoughts wander until his ears picked up something interesting again. "It seems Dionysus and Camulus have combined their forces to try and get themselves reinstated to their full godhoods."

"How are they planning on doing that?" Valerius asked, it was an excellent question in Harry's opinion.

"The two of them aren't strong enough to do it on their own. They need the power of a third god to aid them."

"What god?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Apollymi."

"Who the hell is Apollymi?" Talon asked. "I've never even heard of her."

One corner of Acheron's mouth turned up wryly. "She's an old god who dates back to my time. One who has powers over life, vengeance, and death. The Atlanteans affectionately referred to her as the Destroyer."

"Is she like Hades?" Valerius asked.

"Oh no," Acheron said ominously, "this god makes Hades look like a Boy Scout. Apollymi finishes off her victims with an iron hammer and commands an army of malformed demons. The last time someone freed her, plagues and suffering permeated the world and she sent Atlantis straight to the bottom of the sea. She headed across Greece, laying waste to the entire country, and setting them back culturally thousands of years before she was finally returned to her holding cell. The Destroyer will unleash holy hell on this earth. Starting with New Orleans."

"Oh goodie," Harry and Nick muttered simultaneously. "I just love knowing about these things." Nick added, ignoring Harry.

"So how do they intend to free the Destroyer?" Talon asked.

"The only way to do that is with the blood of an Atlantean."

"Your blood," Talon said. Harry was about to ask about his brother, after all they already had an Atlantean, if it was just Atlantean blood they already had what they needed, but the look Acheron gave him kept him quiet.

"At midnight, the threshold between this plane and the one where she lives will be thin enough to breach. If they unleash her..."

"How do we stop them?" Harry asked.

"With a lot of faith and by doing exactly what I tell you to do."

Nick snorted at that. "Does anyone other than me think that Ash is being just a little too vague about all this?"

Everyone except Acheron raised their hands.

"You're not funny," Ash said to them, then looked to Valerius. "I need you on the streets with the Peltiers. At eleven- thirty, Dionysus is planning to unleash his Daimons on the population in order to distract us. Slay any of them you find.

"Nick," Acheron continued, "I want you and Eric ready to mobilize if you're needed."

The Squires nodded. "Talon, you stay with me. You and I are going after Dionysus and his crew."

"Just out of curiosity," Talon said, "how do you know all this?" Acheron ignored him.

"Harry, what do you want to do?" he was torn, he had always fought in the center of things, that is what he did. But the thought of leaving his father to fight against an army by himself didn't sit well with him. The Squires didn't like him as it was.

"He is going home." Valerius answered for him. "He is neither Squire nor Dark Hunter. He is human."

"Not exactly." Harry admitted, forgetting momentarily that everyone else in the room probably spoke fluent Latin as well. "There are some speculation that I can't die, no matter what… seeing who I am and all."

"You can't, you are perhaps the only truly immortal being in existence, except for the one who gave you your powers." This caused more then a few eyes to fly to him and Harry to curse mentally, this was not something he wanted them all to know but it was too late now!

"Which god have you made a deal with, Hadrian?" Valerius was not pleased.

"None! I promise!" He denied. "I just happen to do something he.. it said was impossible. According to Hades its all sort of because of a… bet."

"You made a bet with Hades?" Talon asked disbelievingly. "Are you stupid?"

"Says the man who made a deal with Artemis, now there is an untrustworthy bitch if I've ever seen one. I didn't make a deal with Hades, but he is sort of involved…" Harry trailed off. "Basically I have mastery over death"

"All right, children," Acheron interrupted and Harry had never been so grateful for the man, "head out and guard the streets. Harry?"

"I will go with Valerius."

"Just one question?" Eric asked, speaking up. "Maybe I'm being dense but why are these guys after power now? Why didn't they do this last year or at some other time? Why wait?"

Acheron's answer wasn't comforting in the least. "This isn't the first time they've tried to take their powers back. This is just the best shot they've had at succeeding."

"Okay," Eric said slowly. "So what happened to their powers to begin with?"

Talon answered for Acheron. "When a god ceases to be worshiped, their powers diminish. If a god is defeated by another god, then a chunk of his powers is absorbed by the victor and he loses his ability to regain his former position."

Eric nodded. "Okay, one last thing. What happens if they do regain their powers?"

Ash looked away. "Let us hope we don't find out."

"Why?"

"Because according to Atlantean myth, the Destroyer is supposed to be the one who will bring about Telikos—the end of the world. No doubt Dionysus and Camulus are thinking that Apollymi will be so overcome with gratitude when they release her that she won't think twice about joining them and sharing her power with them. What they don't know is that there was a really good reason why Apollymi was imprisoned by the Atlantean gods. Even the other gods feared Apollymi's wrath, and in the end, she killed them all. Whatever we do, we can't ever let her escape. If they free her tonight, everything you know about this existence will change _Everything _."

"Gotta love saving the world," Talon said. "Harry, you sure you don't want to come with us? Sounds like we could use you."

Harry glanced back at his father once and sighed. "Fine."

Valerius headed out first, while Talon, Nick, Eric, and Harry went out through the back door with Acheron pulling up the rear. There were hundreds of people out tonight. Hundreds who had no idea that the very fate of the world rested in the hands of the three men dressed in black who were making their way slowly through them.

**TBC**…


End file.
